


I Would

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, lol!blaine, lol!klaine, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It was another typical day with the Warblers. Blaine has found a new crush and decides the most appropriate way to confess to him is through a song. Who cares if they’ve only met and talked once? It’s not like his soulmate would have a boyfriend… right?





	I Would

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr kurtbastian-land! I post new fics there more frequently then here so do follow me over there :D

“He is just _amazing_ , you guys. He’s funny, beautiful and his voice. You should hear his voice. I swear, it’s like angels talking to me.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the gushing Blaine Anderson was making as he entered the music room for the usual Warbler’s practice. It wasn’t that he has anything against Anderson. His family was as rich as he was, and Sebastian could see the appeal the latter have on some of the guys in school. Hell, even he tried to tap that when he first transferred but then he realise that Blaine Anderson was… well… kinda bland. Kinda like… flour. Not that he has anything against flour either. Flour is pretty useful, making the most delicious pastries that Sebastian grew up eating whereas Blaine makes funny faces and screeches whenever he tries to put emotions to songs.

“Aww, look, the excited puppy looks as though he’s going to wet himself over a boy,” Sebastian cooed as he took his usual spot on the couch, “the last time I checked, that Jeremy dude, or whatever his name was from the GAP attack incident, wasn’t that remotely breathtaking.”

“It’s Jeremiah, Seb,” Blaine corrected the latter, “and he’s nothing like Jeremiah. I would introduce you to him but he’s too good for you. And I don’t want you trying to get him into bed for just a night.”

“You’ve talked to him once,” Sebastian pointed out because someone had to and it’s clearly not Blaine’s fanboys. The amount of times Blaine falls for a guy is getting close to ridiculous.

“Once is enough to know if you’re someone’s soulmate.”

Rolling his eyes at the haughtiness tone Blaine decided to take upon, Sebastian resisted the urge to gag and leaned back into the sofa, placing his legs on the coffee table. It was no secret that Sebastian loves to flaunt his promiscuity to others, an image he held up proudly, like a badge of honour even if they weren’t quite as true as they were in the beginning. Fishing out his phone from his slacks, a small smile made its way on his face as he opened up his latest text.

Quickly typing a response, Sebastian threw a glance at Blaine who was still avidly talking about his new crush and how it was so obvious that the latter was into him. Sometimes, he wonders what is it like to be Blaine. To be so wonderfully naive, to have his head so stuck up in his own ass. Must be terribly… awful, Sebastian decided. Well, one thing’s for sure, he can’t wait to see the mess of this next serenade is going to be.

* * *

 

“Okay guys, he’s over there. With his group of friends,” Blaine nudged his head towards the direction of the object of his interest.

The Warblers were standing at the entrance of The Lima Bean, in their trademark blazers, taking a quick peek at a group of high schooler happily chatting in the coffee shop, trying to figure who has caught their leader’s heart after one meet up.

“Can we just get this over and done with,” Sebastian complained as he pocketed his phone, clearly displaying no interest in Blaine’s boy, “position Warblers.”

On command, the Warblers shifted into their assigned position, with Blaine front and centre, as always, regardless of the occasion. The moment Blaine opens the door, the Warblers at the back began to harmonize a tune that has been familiarised over the past week.

 

_Lately I found myself thinking_

_Been dreaming about you a lot_

_And up in my head I’m your boyfriend_

_But that’s one thing you’ve already got_

 

The Warblers entered the establishment uniformly, quickly shifting to wear places could fit them. Clearly, Blaine didn’t take into consideration the tables and chairs that would be present during their performance.

Sebastian squinted slightly, as he tried to figure out who is Blaine exactly singing to amongst the group of students that were sitting around the table. Obviously the blonde and the short brunette were out of the question, because, duh, girls. So what was only left in the group was a giant of a teen, another blondie with lips you can see from a mile away and… Kurt?

 

_He drives to school every morning_

_While I walk alone in the rain_

_He’d kill me without any warning_

_If he took a look in my brain_

 

_Oh no no no. The hobbit wouldn’t. He wouldn’t be so fucking stupid to…_

Sebastian watched as Blaine broke away from the Warblers, walking straight to the dumbfounded Kurt, eyes wide open, mouth agape, face turning a shade of red Sebastian have yet made Kurt turn to. And honestly, it’s pissing him off a little that he wasn’t going to be the first one to do so. That wasn’t the only thing pissing him off. His eyes started to twitch as Blaine got closer to his target.

 

_Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you’re feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Would he say he’s in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you’re feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_I would_

 

“Okay hobbit!” Sebastian barked when Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling him up to his feet, “I normally wouldn’t care who you make us serenade to, because it’ll always end up to you embarrassing yourself but you singing to my boyfriend is where I’m drawing the line.”

The Warblers watched in stunned silence as Sebastian took large strides away from the group, shoving Blaine aside, causing the latter to stumble slightly as he placed his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him close. Whispers and murmurings could be heard almost immediately at the sudden turn of events.

_“Looks like inappropriate Blaine struck again.”_

_“Does he have like a checklist to complete or something? First outing a guy, now serenading to someone unavailable. What’s next? Singing to a straight guy?”_

Blaine immediately flushed when the Warblers started chattering behind him. “I…. but…” Blaine stuttered at the sudden turn of events

Clenching his jaw, he pointed accusingly at Sebastian who was currently glaring at him. “You knew about this the whole time and you didn’t think to tell me that you’re dating Kurt?”

“You didn’t even mention his name, you idiot,” Sebastian snapped at the latter.

“I pointed at him when we were outside!”

“Have you ever seen me giving a fuck about who’s your latest crush?”

Eyes were constantly moving back and forth as Blaine and Sebastian continued to argue, no one willing to give in over the latest mess.

“What would Kurt ever see in a manwhore like you,” Blaine sneered, tilting his chin upwards to make up for the lack of height he has against the latter.

“ _That’s enough Blaine_ ,” Kurt cut in sharply, eyes throwing daggers at the boy who decided it was appropriate to suddenly start serenading to him in a public establishment, with no warning whatsoever and still had the decency to try and put the blame on Sebastian.

“I don’t know you. I’ve met you once, on pure accident because you looked like a sad puppy who got kicked in the stomach multiple time.”

“But…”

“I’ve met you once and I did not lead you on or showed any signs in being interested. I’ve. Met. You. Once.” Kurt emphasised, stressing each word, hoping that it’ll get through Blaine’s apparent thick skull that is currently being protected by an equally thick gelled down hair, “and quite frankly, I don’t want to want to be friends with you if you happen to think slut-shaming my boyfriend is appropriate.

Smiling to himself, Sebastian couldn’t resist placing a quick kiss on Kurt’s temple before quickly sticking out his tongue at Blaine. “Yea hobbit, I would. So you can scurry your little ass away and take the corny ass song with you.”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out the words to say to somehow make himself look better. But when he couldn’t, Blaine snapped his mouth shut and turned around to storm off. The Warblers started at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say, their minds trying so desperately to wrap around the most pressing news at the moment.

_Sebastian Smythe, Dalton’s residential playboy, has a boyfriend. A serious boyfriend._

Thad awkwardly cleared his throat, nodding in Sebastian’s direction. “I’ll take it that you’re staying here while the rest of the Warblers take their leave?”

Sebastian grinned and gave a little wave to send them off. Once they were out of sight, Sebastian turned to Kurt, eyebrow raised, “so Blaine was the self-absorbed guy you were talking about?”

“So the serenade you’ve been preparing this past week was for me, led by Blaine?” Kurt shoots back, a teasing glint in his eye.

Before Sebastian could reply, he noticed Kurt’s group of friends staring at them wide-eyed, especially the brunette with bangs and one ugly as hell animal sweater. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and gave a small wave. That seemed to woke the girl in some kind of trance as she stood up, chair screeching against the marble floor.

Kurt quickly turned around and noticed Rachel standing, finger pointing accusingly to his boyfriend. “Oh no,” he muttered under his breath, “please do-“

“SPYYY!” Rachel screeched, causing the other patrons of the coffee shop who went back to minding their business, quickly turned to see what kind of commotion these high schoolers are making now.

“Friends of yours babe?” Sebastian winced at shrillness of her voice.

Kurt nodded his head begrudgingly as he buried his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck.

“Do you mind if we could-“

“No Bas, I am not going to switch Rachel for Blaine.”

_“Damn it.”_

 

 


End file.
